Lady Down on Love
by obsessedwithstabler
Summary: How many times would she have to go through this before she could win?


Another little oneshot because damn it, Olivia deserves to be happy. Beginning stages of Olivia/Fin, and based on Alabama's Lady Down on Love. Enjoy.

Disclaimer: Not mine!

XXXXXX

_She's a lady down on love_

_She needs somebody to gently pick her up_

_She's got her freedom, but she'd rather be bound_

_To a man who would love her and never let her down_

-Alabama, Lady Down on Love

How many times would she have to go through this before she could win?

Lost in self-pity, Olivia stared down into her glass of whiskey. When Elliot Stabler had walked into her life, he had turned her world upside down. He was married with four children, and she never even contemplated making a move until he came to her and told her that his marriage was over. With that, a small spark of hope had been ignited in her heart, only to be extinguished months later by an unexpected pregnancy and a sense of loyalty and fidelity. They had drifted closer together a few years later, only for him to walk out of her life without so much as a phone call to say goodbye. No explanation, no final hug or lingering gaze. Just gone.

Then there had been Brian Cassidy, a young idealist with a heart of gold. The first time they tangled, she had been too cynical and he too hopeful. The second time around seemed to work, until it didn't and she was alone again.

Dates came and went, as did the occasional relationship, but in the end perhaps she was doomed to be alone.

"Liv?"

She turned her head and watched Fin sit down beside her. "What are you doing here?"

"Same as you." He nodded to the half-empty glass in front of her.

"Wallowing in self-pity, too?" she asked around a bitter chuckle.

"Something like that." He had the bartender refill their drinks. "Want to talk about it?"

"Not really."

"That's okay. We don't have to talk." He studied her intently as other couples danced just a few feet away.

Olivia finished the shot and wiped her mouth with a trembling hand. Her eyes began to sting and she inhaled deeply. "What's wrong with me?" she whispered.

"Nothing, Liv," he responded with absolute certainty. "Nothing is wrong with you."

"Then why can't I make a relationship, any relationship, work?"

His answer was simple enough. "Because you haven't found the right man yet."

A cynical chuckle erupted from her throat. "Really, Fin?"

"Really." He moved the shot glass away from her hand. "You need someone who understands you, someone who can also be a friend. Not just a lover."

He had a point there, she supposed.

"Cassidy wasn't strong enough for you, and Stabler… I don't know what the hell his problem was. He's a sorry son of a bitch who couldn't get his act together, and he never deserved you." Gently he took her hand and guided her off of the bar stool.

"What are you doing, Fin?" she whispered.

"I'm going to show you why they weren't right for you." He guided her onto the dance floor just as a slow song was starting. Then, moving with absolute certainty, he enveloped her in his arms and began swaying her to the beat of the song, effortlessly moving her around the floor.

Olivia was stunned by his dancing ability. She had never pegged him for a dancer, but then, there was probably a lot about this man that she didn't know. She was quickly deciding that she wanted to know, though.

His lips brushed against her ear. "This is how you deserve to be treated, Olivia."

Her heart jumped into her throat and all she could do was nod as he held her closer.

The song ended all too soon but Olivia didn't move from Fin's arms. "What should I do?" she whispered, not realizing she was speaking aloud.

"Trust me," came his quiet response. "Trust that I won't hurt you."

"You won't?"

"Not ever." He pulled his head back just enough so that their eyes met. "Not ever, baby girl."

There was nothing but honesty and hope in his eyes, so much that it made Olivia breathless.

"Okay."

"Okay." He ran his thumb over her cheek and nodded. "Then let me take you home." He took her hand and led her off the dance floor, stopping long enough to pay their checks before he walked her out into the cool night air.

Her head was spinning and she held tight to his hand as they walked toward her home.

When they reached the steps leading to her building, Fin gently stopped her and their eyes met again.

"I'm going to do this right, Liv," he murmured, and before she could ask what he meant, he leaned forward and softly brushed his lips against hers. Then he pulled away again and smiled. "Go upstairs and get some sleep, and I'll see you in the morning."

Her eyes were wide and luminous and he wanted so badly to kiss her again, but it could wait. He had all the time in the world now.

"Good night, baby girl."

It was all she could do to watch him turn around and walk back down the steps. Her lips burned where he had kissed her and she touched her fingertips to them, feeling all of the promise and potential left by the sweet kiss.

He had been gone for close to fifteen minutes before she could finally bring herself to turn around and go inside.

"Good night, Fin."

Finis.


End file.
